


In the Dread Wolf's Den

by Araminia16



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Tresspasser, The Fade, There's so much and it hurts and its wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Lavellan was left with only one arm and betrayal in her heart. The Dread wolf often visits her in dreams, never speaking, never coming closer no matter how much she chased him. When it becomes too much for Fen'Harel will Lavellan feel the same way or will her anger overcome her love for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So….I haven’t felt the urge or even the inclination or passion or drive to write anything recently. My muse has been empty and asleep but I just got done with Wicked hearts and I just had to write this. I’m not done with DA:I or the Solasmance yet, but I know the jist of things from other playthroughs. I felt so excited while starting to write this and it brought me to life a bit. I love it. I am originally a Cullenmancer. My DA type is ex-templar blondes with adorable sex blushings. I didn’t look twice at Solas but finally wondered what the hubbub was about. Ugh…I never should have started the romance because now I’m hooked.

So enjoy this story. It’s gonna be a two parter. That’s all I can summon up the muse to write. I left the Lavellan nameless with only a few identifiers because I’m not all that fond of stories with other Lavellans in them. I want to imagine that it’s my Lavellan, not someone else’s. This was written around midnight in a flurry of excitement. I proofread it but if there are any major mistakes tell me so I can correct them up. 

Happy reading!

XxOxX

This is a dream. Lavellan thought as she looked around. It couldn’t be anything else because she had never seen anything like it before. All around her were tress that soared into the sky, mighty oaks and rowan and the heady scent of the forest, one that she loved and knew well. She had always loved it better when her clan went from plain to forest and she would spend hours away just reveling in nature in its splendor. At once she lifted her left arm to touch the trunk of one, only to look at the missing lower appendage and bring it back to her side. She could not make another arm for herself here; as much as she has tried and she vaguely remembers each time she had done so. The Anchor had given her some connection to the fade and dreaming that still remained after it had been removed. Ah. There it is. She resisted the urge to rub her chest in that moment, the moment she thought of him…even after a few years the ache was still as fresh as when he had left her after Corypheus was defeated and only made worse by his revelation and plot to destroy her world. 

Most of the time, she was fine, but in rare moments, while she was alone in Skyhold, the pain grew overwhelming and made it difficult to breathe, to move and those days she was left mysteriously alone. It was probably Leliana’s doing. That woman knew everything. Except the one thing…person…that mattered to her.

It wasn’t Leliana’s fault. If someone with godlike powers did not want to be found, one would have a hard time finding them. 

Her left hand rested on the warm trunk in front of her and felt the scrape and roughness of the bark beneath the calloused flesh. After deciding that this was as good of a dream as any; she set forward deeper into the woods. Dreams were often memories or amalgamations of memories and wishes. The subconscious had more control over things found in dreams than the waking mind unlike a mage who could do both with ease. Leaves and twigs broke under her shoes and looking down she was surprised to find soft boots and a dark green dress made of what was probably silk or satin. Dresses were not something that anyone would have found in her wardrobe but this one felt wonderful and moved easily and freely. 

Deeper and deeper into the woods she walked and never seemed to end. The familiar feeling of being watched prickled at the back of her neck. She was used to it and no harm had ever come to her while dreaming. She knew that He was out there somewhere. He was always out there while she slept, ever watching, ever waiting, and never speaking to her or even acknowledging her. I wish I could just rip my heart from my chest for all the good it had ever done me. She remembered asking to join him. It was stupid but she wanted to talk with him, convince him that what he was doing wasn’t right, perhaps even find another way, but he was as stubborn as ever and refused her. He did her no favors by taking the anchor and leaving her with half and arm in the process. 

As many times as her sorrow peaked, so did her anger at him. How dare he make judgements? How dare he decide that this world wasn’t worth anything? The anger kept her warm even while sorrow threatened to freeze her solid.

It seemed like hours or perhaps even days passed before she entered a large grove. Light bugs danced around the area illuminating it halfway poorly but enough so that she could see the space her boots now rested. Beautiful flowers of a multitude of different colors and shapes lined the grove and wove up the sides of a hill or rocky side of a possible mountain. It reminded her vaguely of another place she had been. A reflective surface caught her eye and in her curiosity she walked over to it and peered in. A face that she still wasn’t wholly used to stared back at he and without her vallaslin she still looked odd especially to her clan who avoided the subject entirely except for one, who asked if she would want it replaced. She hadn’t wanted it then, but had been thinking about it despite what he had told her about it. Her vallaslin had honored Mythal and she was proud of that especially after having drunk from the Vir'abelasan. The voices had always been quiet to her, but even if they were loud she did not believe that she would regret it for a moment. 

As she began to bend down to more closely study the water she felt a strong presence behind her and before she could turn around arms encircled her, one across her torso and the other above her breasts across her collar bone. She tensed for a moment, ready to struggle and break free from whatever demon had caught her….but then as quickly as she gathered up her strength it fled. That scent, the arms…Solas.

“Yes.” His svelte voice, spoken quietly next to her ear confirmed her thoughts. But he did not say anything else, nor did he let go of her, but merely held her in place, arms like a firm cage against a hard and much deceived beneath his robes body and she was too shocked to do much other than stand there like a fool. 

Another thought intruded. What if this was a spirit or demon looking to fool her. Anything could look into her mind here and make her see what they wanted to see.

“They could, yes. But nothing here will harm you, spirit or demon.” 

Her heart kicked into sudden motion and she struggled against his hold. “Let me go.” 

He continued to hold her, “No. I can’t. I’ve tried. So many nights I have told myself. This is the last time you will see her. Tonight is the last night you will watch her from afar. I cannot bear it any longer to watch your sorrow. It pains me.”

She stopped struggling, even though his words had ignited that ember of anger inside her and made if flare to life, “It pains you? It pains YOU? You didn’t have to leave. You could have stayed, could have told me the truth. My sorrow is your fault. You could have spurned my advances and made it clear you weren’t interested, but YOU didn’t! You returned my affections and teasing, knowing what you were planning on doing. Stringing me along for months like some toy that you decided at the last moment you couldn’t have anymore. You tossed me aside like I meant nothing to you despite your pretty speech!” Lavellan spat and was whirled around to face him. 

He was exactly as she remembered save the eyes that were now crackling and grey with an expression of anger, “Never say that! Never say you were nothing! You are right! I should have stopped it. I should never have let you kiss me. I should have kept to my plan but you…you were so bright and for a moment made me forget everything I had wanted, save you. You mattered! You still matter! Don’t say that ever again. I couldn’t bear it.” His voice cracked at the end and his hands tightened on her shoulders. Despair encompassed his features as he stared at her with tender eyes.

Solas’s expression turned to shock as she lifted her hand and she slapped him across the face. She knew that anger and rage were flickering across her own visage as she felt the warm familiarity of it in her breast. His eyes faded from stormy to his original color and his pale cheek was already starting to darken. “You bastard.” She whispered to him. “You bastard.”

“Vhenan.” The word was a whisper and sorrow etched across his face, “I should never have come. I will not trouble you again.” He started to pull away from her and she knew that he would soon vanish from her life, forever. It was what she wanted…It was. 

“Wait.” Her voice was soft and her right hand quickly grabbed at him, desperate to keep him with her and she hated herself for it. “Please.”

He opened his mouth to speak, “M--.”

“Shut up.” The words were punctuated and the Dread Wolf’s mouth closed with a snap. “It’s my turn to talk and you won’t vanish on me and act like this never happened. It did happen. Everything with you happened. My face is bare now. If I matter to you still you will stand there and listen instead of talk all the time.” At his nod and possibly apprehensive expression…which in itself was laughable because he was the bloody Dread Wolf, the thing that mothers teach their children will come and eat them or take them away if they’ve been bad. The Dread Wolf that she had embraced and kissed and danced with.

And now she studied his face with his pointed chin, high cheekbones, soft lips, shaven head… All her rage transformed into another emotion, which was still as burning hot and all she could think about was kissing him again but before the feeling turned completely into thought she reached up with the speed much like a bolt of lightning and gripped her only hand around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. One moment of resistance, then a desperate noise, and he was kissing her back, practically devouring her mouth with as much fervor as he had ever done. Hands that had been resting at his sides wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. 

She didn’t know how long they kissed until Solas jerked away from her and tried to pull himself away from her. “We cannot do this.” 

“Why? It’s just a dream, the Fade. It doesn’t matter here. Please, Solas…please don’t leave me behind again. Stay. Please, just stay for a little while.” The words tasted bitter and desperate and she hated it, hated that he made her beg him to stay. She never begged. Not once, not ever. But now she was begging. “Please.” 

“Vhenan.” He breathed in a pained tone that his eyes reflected in a tortured gleam. “It would be better for you if…”

“Shut up. I decide what is better for me. Not you. I’m not some defenseless, weak girl. I’m the fucking Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, and a Dalish Hunter from Clan Lavellan. You may be a Fen’harel but you do not own me. And how dare you call me that now.”

Solas gave a bitter laugh, “You were never weak. You were always strong and kind and beautiful.” The shock had faded to be replaced by an awed and reverent expression.

“If you run now you are a coward. What did you expect when you came to me here? That you could just come and go to get a taste of me and leave? Satisfy your own selfish desires and leave me broken again? No.”

“No?” His brow lifted and a corner of his mouth twitched. 

“You know what I say, Solas? I know who you are. You said once you would not lie with me under false pretenses, with a lie between us both? Well I know who you are now and do you know what I say to that?” She took a deep breath, knowing where her next sentence would lead and in her selfish desires she didn’t care that it would hurt afterward. She wanted to forget the hurt if only for a while in the arms of the man she loved more than anything knowing that he wanted to kill their friends, not out of malice, but out of guilt. “I say…Let the Dread Wolf take me.” 

 

XxOxX

Ta-freaking-da. Part two should be up this weekend. It’s going to be amazing. I’m already writing it in my head but I really have to get to sleep because I work today. See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

This took all weekend. It’s gigantic, much bigger than I thought it would be. But I enjoyed writing it. So my lovelies, read on. Thanks for the kudos and views and reviews everyone! 

XxoxX

It was as if he fade-stepped away from her and was suddenly at least 10 paces away, looking positively torn between sorrow and need. She could practically feel his emotions as they spun around within him and his eyes darted to and from her face. “You don’t know what you are saying. How could you? Take you? Sully you, even here?” He began pacing short steps first to the left for exactly five paces, then the right, taking time to look at her each time he began anew. Looking at her like the wolf for which he was named and she the prey. It was a look that made her pulse quicken.

“Sully me? I am quite sure I am an adult. I know what I want.”

The short guffaw from the man in front of her made her want to hit him again, “Adult? To me you are barely an infant in age and wisdom, for all the good that wisdom has done me. Do you know what you are asking of me? Really? To taste and touch and lose myself in you here in this place? So you can blame me when you come from the dream unable to remember or worse, loathing me for breaking your heart again. We could go our separate ways.” He was drawing closer to her now, the look of the predator making her knees weaken and her body tremble. His blue eyes were practically glowing as he spoke slowly, “We could leave now and it would be the last time. There would be pain, yes, but there would be more if we joined. You know that, don’t you?” 

“I can handle it.” She was strong now, not like when she was a prisoner at Haven and being questioned by Cassandra with her rage and strength, when she was new and hopeful. Time had hardened her, time and the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Then say it. Say the words again. You must mean them.” He had drawn so close now that she could smell his skin. His face a few inches from hers, lips parted slightly where she felt small puffs of air brush against her lips. “And you must know—”. He moved those few inches and kissed her for a moment before retreating, “--that I will not be able--.”Another kiss, longer this time, “-- to stop myself--.” Another kiss, harder now and she was backing up under the assault while he moved with her, “-- once we start.” Another kiss. “You must be certain that this… is what…you want.” He was panting now after each pause with a kiss and she was dizzy from his presence. 

Even if she were clear headed her answer would have been the same, but with those eyes, that expression of longing and love in his eyes her next words changed everything between them, “Fen’harel, take me.” 

“As you wish.” His mouth captured hers in another kiss and pushed her back against what she guessed was a tree, she was too preoccupied with the way his was kissing her to worry about anything else. He drunk her down like he had been stranded in a desert and she were a fresh spring, kissing her like nothing else mattered and it made her blood heat in more than it ever had before. His hands were not idle either as they made firm tracks up her sides, rubbing and massaging the supple flesh. They broke apart and she panted as he darted for her neck, kissing the spot below her ear, sucking lightly on the flesh there and she made a small mewling noise. Her thighs began to rub together and she felt a rush of wetness from her core. Her hand came up to rest at his nape as he continued his assault on her neck. “Close your eyes.” He ordered and she obeyed as the world beneath her shifted. It was a disorienting feeling to say the least and at once she knew that they had moved, but she did not know where. They were no longer in the forest and when she opened her eyes that fact was only confirmed. Stone walls surrounded them and a lit fireplace made light and shadow dance upon the wall and several pelts lay on she assumed was a bed. Lavellan did not have much time to assess her new surroundings before a cloth was draped over her eyes. He had moved out of her arms in a mere moment to stand behind her.

“What--?” She questioned.

“Trust me.” He practically purred at her and melted into his embrace. Her body was not her own anymore. It was his to do with what he pleased. She would have time later to contemplate her utter surrender, now was not that time. 

Without her vision she was at a loss. She had no idea what he was going to do next but what did happen surprised her. A hand gripped the base of her lost arm and warmth spread through the appendage before a slight pain and suddenly she could feel her hand again, but it had to be some sort of trick. Her lost left hand now curled into a fist. “Solas?”

“It is temporary, but it will serve us now.” His voice was close to her ear and his breath against the flesh made her whimper. What he did next made her knees buckle as he took the appendage lightly between his teeth. He caught her easily as she gasped and shook in his arms from the sensation. Her womb clenched and her skin tingled. He released her ear, with what she could only guess was surprise. “Hmm.” Was the only noise she heard before he did it again and pulled yet another whimper from her. It was almost palpable to her, the smirk that he must have had on his face. “Sensitive, vhenan? Is that common?” She could listen to him talk in that dark tone forever. 

“I don’t know.” She breathed, “They’ve always been like that. No one else has…Ah!” This time he added a tongue and her hips moved involuntarily back where she bumped against something very hard and long. She heard a hiss from Solas now and smirked at her small victory.

He turned her around and claimed another kiss, slower now but no less passionate. He let his hands wander over the thin silk of her dress, up her back, then down her sides and back up to the base of her breasts. Lavellan’s hands were not idle while they also roved the clothed expanse of Solas’s back. He continued to kiss her as one hand moved slowly upward and cupped the soft and rounded flesh of her breast while his thumb moved downward to brush against her pointed nipple. She made an appreciative sound and his other hand joined in, squeezing the flesh softly while thumbs worked on her peaks. “Ina'lan'ehn.” He breathed and she blushed. 

His hands left her breasts and trailed up under her arms to the top of her dress to hover there. She lifted her hands from Solas’s body up to the thin bunched cloth that held the dress up and with a movement of her wrists, lifted the cloth off of her shoulders to let it slide down her body like a whisper and pool on the floor around her feet. She wore no breast band underneath the dress but her smallclothes were still firmly around her waist. 

A sharp intake was all that she heard from him, “What do you think now?” It was more bold than she was used to for something such as this, being a virgin still, but all those romances that Cassandra let her borrow gave her some ideas that she now decided would be put to good use as the former Seeker turned Divine wasn’t going to use them any time soon. 

“Vhenan.” He breathed out and she almost gave into the temptation to rip the blindfold from her face to see what he looked like because he wasn’t speaking or moving, or doing anything. Perhaps the move was too bold for…

She was picked up suddenly with his hands under her rump and they moved with all haste across the room. His heavy, purposeful strides echoed off the stone and she was laid down gently onto the bed covered in furs. Her hands grasped at his clothes, the fur draped across his chest to steady her descent. That same fur was rubbing across her chest creating a delicious soft friction and she arched again slightly to repeat the movement and shivered. 

He withdrew from her, “Patience.” He chided and she practically growled back.

“Patience be damned. I want you now.” 

Solas chuckled, “Good things come to those who wait. Is that not the saying?” His torso hovered a few inches above hers and his belly trapped her body to the bed. His hips were buried in the mattress below them, a fact for which she was somewhat disappointed. 

“Fuck waiting.” 

Another chuckle had him leaning over her to place a kiss below her lips on the side of her cheek, then down her chin to the side of her throat where he sucked lightly on the skin. “This will not be a quick fuck in the sheets where you forget things once it is done. I will devour you whole, Lethallin. I will make you sing for me.” 

She whined again and received a nip for her utterance. His lips continued to travel down her neck ever so slowly and a hand moved to rest atop the bed while the other slid under her to be trapped between her back and the furs. His thumb stroked the flesh over her ribs as he kissed her collarbone, then her shoulder and back down again where he hovered over her breast and his warm breath caused yet another shiver. His kissed the rounded flesh near the top, then lower and lower and suckled on her flesh. Her back bowed and she let out a moan. He continued until she was panting and legs sawing beneath him and switched sides. She grasped at his clothes, pulling and tugging and writhing. He ceased his assault on her tender flesh to look up, “Is there something you wish of me?” He placed a kiss between her breasts. 

She tugged harshly on his clothing, “Off.” She murmured, dizzy with excitement. One moment she held the fur and cloth in her clenched fists and the next her hands were full of air. Even beneath the blindfold she must have looked confused and her hands did not move from their position as Solas chuckled heartily.

“You wanted it off and off it is.” He lifted his upper body like a cat seeking attention and warm flesh met the backs of her fingers. Her hands automatically splayed across as much flesh as she could. His shoulders were surprisingly well muscled and his shoulder blades undulated beneath her fingertips as he moved upward again for another kiss and in the process pulled them both to their sides so they could both touch and be touched. Lavellan moved her hand up to cup his face while he kissed her and her fingers trembled as she stroked the soft skin at base of his cheek then upward to his ears, which were nowhere near as sensitive as hers and rested her palms beneath and just slightly behind his ear. 

She practically jumped when she felt his hand on her side and squirmed with a small giggle as fingers traced down. His lips curled into a smile as well which she felt as he kissed her. A hand made its way across her rump and squeezed it before running down the outside of her thigh then making its way to the inside of her thighs, tracing the skin there lightly. She tried to move her leg and throw it over the top of his thigh but he stopped her and instead pushed her to her back. His hand traced down her thigh to her knee, circled a few times then began a slow, winding trail to the center of her excitement which was practically throbbing with need. He lifted his hand to dance over the base of her belly and placed fingertips underneath her smallclothes and elicited another small giggle. He continued to kiss her through his ministrations and she jerked in his embrace as his fingers dipped down and across her heated flesh. He broke off the kiss with a groan as his fingers encountered a copious amount of arousal as it coated his questing fingers. He hadn’t even delved into her waiting folds yet and he was already astounded at her need for him, which of course made her feel a strange sort of pride that she was able to surprise him in a way, but it shouldn’t have surprised him at all. She loved him more than she hated him for hurting her. She had wanted this for years, dreamed about it in her own head away from him, watched him walk, listened to him speak and asked questions that she may or may not have been interested in merely to hear him talk about things that he enjoyed and to see the look in his eyes as he did so, she watched him in battle, fierce and serious as he rained down powers from the fade and stole looks at her when he thought no one was looking. She missed him and he needed to know how much. 

“Ma dala em.”He hissed out before his fingers delved into the sensitive flesh of her core and she arched her back with a cry. His fingers were so slicked that each movement was over exaggerated and bumbling compared to all his other actions. Fingers delved over secret places and during his exploration he touched a spot that made her moan and turn her head into his chest to smell the scent that was uniquely him. Musk, and the smell of magic, or at least that is always what she thought it to be. She panted and moved her hips for more friction while gripping the skin of his back with her fingers, then with her nails. She panted as more and more pleasure built in her belly like a tight coil until what seemed like a short time later she gave a cry and her womb clenched as her blood turned to liquid lightning arcing out from where his talented fingers played her like a melody. She convulsed and cried out his name into his chest while her nails dug into his skin, possibly drawing blood. He withdrew his hand far too soon but she was too weak to do much else than protest with a whimper. He pulled back from her and she heard…or rather thought she heard the sound of licking or sucking. No….he couldn’t be tasting that…

“Mar rodhe ir’on.” He said and moved away from her side. She felt the furs depress and rise as he moved lower and she felt him take her legs in his grip and spread them apart so he could rest in between them. She jumped at the sudden coolness that her secret places were now exposed to as her smallclothes vanished. A growl was uttered and she knew that he was looking where no one else had before. She fought the urge to squirm and close her legs while the furs depressed even more as he lowered his upper body and hooked his forearms under her upper thighs and hands sat atop her hipbones. She gave a small noise as she felt his breath on her inner thigh. “Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin.” He uttered, but could not concentrate on the meaning of the words he spoke as he breathed in and delved into her core. The first taste made her squeal and reflexively close her legs. She heard a snarl as he pulled them open again and began his assault of lips and tongue. He began with slow, long movements that she moved her hips to the rhythm of and settled in. Each stroke brought her on step closer to release as he varied movements and pace to find what made her pant, whine, moan and cry out. His hands were firm and steadfast while he held her down to the bed while she moved restlessly. Her hands did not know where to find purchase and she lamented his lack of hair briefly so she settled for grasping the furs next to her. Release was approaching at a steady pace, the now familiar tightening and electric feeling coursing through her just beneath the surface. Her moans increased in volume which made him work all the harder. It only took a few more strokes of his tongue before she was falling, grasping and arching what little of her body she could while crying out, “Solas!” Lavellan thought she heard a growl from him as he continued his work and her release ebbed slowly back down to a low hum and she thought he would be done with her. Two moments of pleasure and he must need her to touch him like she craved but to her surprise he only changed rhythm and she felt release approaching once again. It came quicker this time, more intense and she clamped her legs on the sides of his head as she cried out at his ever steady pace. It was longer this time and the intensity bordered on pain. “Sathan ha'lam, vhenan.” 

He pulled back and she almost breathed a sigh. Her muscles and bones felt weightless, like she was swimming in a sea of warmth and calm. “Sal.” His tone brooked no argument before he started again, seemingly single minded in his intent.

“I can’t.” She gasped and arched.

“You can.” She felt the air stir with magic and he brought his arm from under one leg. “Once more, vhenan.” With her eyes out of commission still she couldn’t tell what he was doing until his hand joined his tongue and the sensation was almost too much. A small bit of lighting contained in a finger rubbed along her most sensitive point and she came apart suddenly with a scream, with a climax so intense that her vision went white and her body bowed off the fur rugs only to collapse again when it ended. She panted and felt him move away from her core, up her body with little kisses to her belly and breasts, up her collarbone and neck to lick once at her ear before kissing her once more. She tried to respond weakly and tasted remnants of her essence on his tongue. 

Lavellan brought her hand up to caress his chest and ventured down with a palm to his belly but before she could grasp his manhood he snatched her hand away and pinned it to the bed. “No fair.” She mumbled. “I want to play too.”

“I don’t think my heart could take it if you played. It might stop beating.”

“Old man.” She teased. “I want to give back to you. Bull says it gets painful after a while.” 

“The Iron Bull would know a lot about such things wouldn’t he? I gain pleasure from your pleasure. I’m a selfish god, you know. This was all for me, every cry, every moan was for me. I shouldn’t be so selfish with you, the most selfless person I have ever known. You give so much of yourself when you did not need to. You shine, vhenan and I am drawn to it.” He kissed her again. “Tell me again what you desire.” 

“Solas, Fen’Harel, Dread Wolf…take me, please.” She whispered and was rewarded with a kiss as he pulled one of her legs, then the other to rest over his hips. It was moments later that she felt him there, nudging at her softly. Solas moved forward, then back again, teasing her by sinking into her a little further each time. It was not long before her impatience got the better of her and she locked her ankles and upon another small thrust she jerked him forward to sink into her fully and it was much like cutting a warm knife through butter she was so slick from his attentions. He gave a shout and his head fell to her shoulder while his body trembled like he was having trouble keeping calm and controlled. Good. 

“Vhenan, Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din.” He groaned and began moving in earnest, out then in, out and in, sliding along her walls with a delicious friction. 

She pulled him closer to her, in an effort; perhaps subconsciously to keep him with her after this was over. “Yes.” She gasped out and clenched her walls upon him and he rewarded her with another groan. 

They moved together, arching, rising, falling, moans and sighs as he touched her while keeping a slow, steady pace. He kissed her again and she felt his hand on the back of her head and in the next moment tugged the blindfold off. She blinked against the sudden influx of brightness to her light deprived eyes and looked into his face. Such a raw and intense need filled gaze which was also brimming with love caused her, more than anything else to gasp and arch beneath him as the beginnings of another orgasm caught her by surprise. She tried to tilt her head back and he held her in place with a firm hand on the back of her neck.

His pace quickened as well, seemingly tied to the fact that they were now looking at each other. His rhythm faltered slightly and he panted harshly, the planes of his face hardened and lips parted for gasps of air. “Now, vhenan, now.” 

It was a mixture of things that brought her to orgasm while staring into his eyes and her walls milked him for his release as well. He gave a cry of her name while continuing to thrust into her to prolong both of their releases until he was spent. They panted and shuddered and he came to rest atop her lightly. Sweat-soaked bodies intertwined on a bed of furs in front of the fireplace. Her hand, the left one, came up to caress his face and tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. “Ar lath ma, Solas.” She whispered as tears fell down the corners of her eyes. He gave her a sad look.

“Ar lath, ma.” He rolled them to their sides as they stroked along each other’s bodies softly. It was as if both of them were getting their fill of each other from the long absence. He was every bit as splendid as she thought he was underneath his robes. “It will soon be time for you to leave.” He pulled her closer to him in an embrace and her cheek rested against his chest where she could feel the rise and fall of it and the beating of his heart. Her fingers reached down to fiddle with the jawbone she had not noticed before now, but one that he had always worn. Irony that he was the wolf who's jawbone he kept. “Already your friends are worried about you. It is well past time for you to wake.”

“Why haven’t I then?”

“I’ve been keeping you here.” He answered simply. “I can only do it to the willing, unwilling will break free if they desire to.” He continued to hold her tightly to him. “I have never felt so torn before.”

“Torn?” She asked while continuing to stroke at his back and sides.

“I want to keep you here, keep both of us here away from all the machinations that separate us. I want to join you in Skyhold once more, for things to be as they were. I want to abandon my quest, my desire to set things right that I had broken.”

She pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eyes, “But you won’t.” 

“I wish things were different, that I had met you before, that I wasn’t who I am.”

“In another world.” She answered and tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Do not sorrow, vhenan. If this, if we are meant to be, there will be a way but I have yet to find it.”

“The world is fine, Solas. It doesn’t need to change so radically, other than the blatant racism of the humans to the rest of the world, but that can be fixed.” 

Solas looked at her sadly and his eyes crinkled around the edges in a smile of sorts, “Always so full of hope and steadfast strength.” 

It was that look that told her that he was leaving again and it broke her down. She sobbed into his chest and he pulled her close again and rocked her while murmuring to her in Elvhen that she didn’t understand. She cried for what seemed like hours, until there were no more tears left. “Please, Solas, please come back to me. I can’t…” 

“You can.” 

“It hurts. I didn’t think it would hurt so much afterward. I thought I would be able to handle it. I’m stronger than some lovesick noblewoman.”

“I knew it would.” The waver of his voice made her look up through blurry eyes to find tears also making their way down his cheek. She lifted a finger and brushed the tear away. 

“Oh, Solas.” 

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan. Ar jutel laima val.” 

“No--.” She started before the world faded to black and she opened her eyes to find her room filled with people. 

“She’s awake.” 

“Bout time. You had us worried, eh?” Sera piped up from a stool in the corner. “We were going to have fancy pants over there do a bit of woo woo magic shit on you. I told them not to.” 

“Well I naturally assumed that she was trapped in the fade.” Dorian piped up from across the room.

“What happened?” A voice that she did not expect made her turn her head and look at the woman who spoke them. 

“Cassandra. I thought you were in Val Royeaux.” She was happy to see the Seeker that had become her best friend and confidant.

“I was, but you’ve been asleep for nearly a day and I was in the area. So I came along to see if I could help or if I could sense any demons or magic.” 

“She is sad again. She saw him again, but this time he left his mark on her.” Cole was next to her. “You hurt but you will not let me make it better again.” 

“No, Cole.”

“She saw that bastard again with his pointy ears and his ‘so much better than everyone’ attitude. I’m going to shoot an arrow in his face. Thinks he can just kill us all…” she muttered more words that Lavellan could not hear.

“It’s fine. It was only a dream.” She put on a smile despite the fact that she was dying inside once more and braved a look around the room at her friends. They would help her find him and save everyone. It’s what they did. 

Little did she know that her life was now irrevocably changed, and perhaps even for the better.

XxOxX

Tell me if you liked it. Lots of pornyness and some emotions too. Perhaps I will make more short stories about them, perhaps not. This is a mostly complete work that I could choose to add onto later. I’m not really up for any long stories anymore. Been there done that.

Tell me if you liked it! :) I certainly enjoyed writing this monstrosity.

 

Elven Phrases and stuff most of them from here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7826624  
(at least the porny ones).

Sathan ha’lam- please cease

Jupalan ma sule tel mar sule’din. || I will fuck you until you have no endurance left.

Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin. || I will make you cum so much that you won’t remember your name.

Mar rodhe ir’on. || You taste delicious. (lit. your flavor very good)

Ar jutel laima val.: I will not forget. (I will not lose memory.)

Sal-again


End file.
